norospirefandomcom-20200215-history
Illindore
Illindore is a religious and nationalistic human daughter kingdom of Valamar which shares its northern border with Skalmarr, its southern border with the Khugarin Steppes and its eastern border with Wizard's Peak. It is made up of the Illindorian people of the feudal settlements Swordmount, Belhamm, the capital Sunhelm and most recently Grimhold. King Friedrich Kreas II of Sunhelm is the current ruler. The High Cleric also calls Sunhelm home, where his divine excellence administers the holy faith from the Sunhelm Chapel. History The Glorious Revolt It was Sir Pius Federico of Swordmount who instigated the Glorious Revolt, also known as the Eighth Crusade, against the Valamari Empire. It was from this war that all the modern kingdoms of Norospire were forged as the Empire fell into ruin. Sir Pius dealt with the other Kings at the Treaty of Montre Vene in dividing up the lands, but upon returning to Illindore he submitted the Kingship to Duke Hareild Velmont of Swordmount who he believed was more fit for rule. The Illindorian kingdom was founded on the ideals of pious righteousness that inspired the revolt in the first place, and the greatest church in Norospire was built there: The Sunhelm Chapel, where sits the High Cleric. The Skalmarr Crusades After the revolt, the northern kingdom of Skalmarr soon returned to its heathenish ways, abandoning the church altogether. For years, relations between Illindore and Skalmarr were tense, but neither dared to break the truce signed at Montre Vene. That is until the rule of King Hareild Velmont II, third king of Illindore, who declared the Ninth Crusade and marched against Skalmarr. The King and his Red Gold Legions carved through Pinebridge and successfully repelled an attack from Gorbad with minimal losses. It was the march toward Winterhall that dealt the most damage to the Illindorian forces, as a blizzard buried many paladin knights in the snow. With over half his army lost to the winter cold, King Hareild II retreated back to Swordmount in defeat. Two kings later, with the ascent of King Regibald Velmont, came the Tenth Crusade which was again declared on Skalmarr (this time during summer) after a large Wishmoreen caravan was raided in Northlight Forest by the Skalmarri. King Regibald surprised the Skalmarri by taking the less conventional route through the mountains and Hafgard before arriving at the walls of Winterhall with an allied army of Giants recruited by the King at Giant's Hold. When northern reinforcements arrived from Gorbad and attacked the Red Gold Paladins from behind, the Winterhall garrison also sallied from the city and the paladins were surrounded. However, that day Illindorian valor won out and so holy was the King's cause that the city was forced to surrender. Clerics were put in place to ensure the enforced conversion of the northerners to the enlightened southern church over many years. Today, Skalmarr reveres the Valamari pantheon, excepting small fringe groups that wish to return to the Old Way. Since there is still opposition to the church's teachings, Illindorian Inquisitors are stationed in the north to stamp out heresy wherever it appears. The Giants are also now allied with the Skalmarri as a result of the peace agreement brokered by Hareild II. The Kreasian Rebellion An offshoot of the Illindorian royal house, House Kreas began to spread ideas of imperialism through the nobility, mainly propagated by the Kreas patriarch, Grand Duke Landrich Kreas of Sunhelm. Duke Landrich claimed that the Illindorian people had become soft and weak, tolerating heresy too easily. There were Tieflings that held too much wealth and power in a kingdom that claimed to stand against the demonic, Half-Orc population was growing as more and more women were taken by Orcish raiders from Khugarin, the church allowed ideas contrary to the teachings of Saint Fain to gain traction in the scholarship, heathen subhuman races were tolerated to hold land, and it was becoming commonplace that a home may contain a copy of the Arcane Mysterium and not the Book of Truth. Very soon, these ideas inspired a rebellion which split the kingdom between the Velmont loyalists of Swordmount ruled by King Wigbert Velmont and Belhamm and the Kreasian rebels of Sunhelm under the Duke Kreas. Chance of victory looked slim for the Grand Duke until, while mustering in Belhamm, the second Red Gold Legion betrayed the loyalists under the leadership of Knight Commander Reinhold Waldemar, leaving the camp to join Landrich on the march between Sunhelm and Belhamm. The loyalists awoke shocked to have lost almost half their number and were attacked by the rebels on the field of Belhamm. The battle was swift and it assured Kreasian victory when the Grand Duke arrived at Swordmount. After the rebellion, the capital of Illindore was moved from Swordmount to Sunhelm but this was by far the most minor of changes. Under King Landrich, tieflings had their property seized and were confined to the slums of the cities now known as Turnip Towns, and were only able to exit the towns through indentured servitude. Half-orcs were sent en masse back to the warring tribes of Khugarin where they would be slaughtered for having weak blood. A firmer Inquisition was formed under the holy leadership of the High Cleric himself, and its purpose is to stamp out by any means necessary unfaithful doubt and heretical ideas that oppose the church. Warlock Pacts and Druidry were made punishable by death and all forms of arcane magic required a license to avoid the death penalty, as their practice replaces the glory of Light with the glory of the individual (and is thus Gantale). But most dramatically of all, ideas of reforming the Valamari Empire were starting to be whispered among those of Kreasian court. The Velmont faction still exists within the nobility, but has lost most of its former power. Velmonts advocate for a more relaxed church, free magic and (slightly) more racial equality. They are also adamantly against the reformation of Valamar, as they believe power, not subhumans, corrupted the Empire. The Eleventh Crusade Modern Illindore is ruled by the son of Landrich's son: King Friedrich Kreas II of Sunhelm. Friedrich I was a weaker ruler than his father as Landrich was so often at court he had little time to teach his son. Because of this, the power of the Kreas Dynasty had become somewhat diminished. Friedrich II is therefore very determined to restore the glory of his House. His opportunity arose when a joint raid from the Orcish tribes of Direcrown and Bloodaxe hit the Ederan township of Chatou. The alliance of two orcish tribes bred a lot of fear among human kingdoms and the King of Illindore used that to justify a crusade on Khugarin, the eleventh crusade. The crusade aims to completely raze the orc lands to the south so that humans will no longer have to tolerate their violent and evil ways. The campaign began with the successful conquest of the mountainous Orc settlement of Grimhold, which has been turned into an Illindorian fortress and rallying point for the Red Gold Legions (as Swordmount is too far from the front). The King and his Knight Commanders now plot their next move. People of Illindore The majority of the population are Illindorian-speaking humans. Illindorians tend to have light colored, often blonde, hair, fair skin, blue or green eyes and tall stature. Their language is a variation on Nothir, the mother-tongue of the northern tribes of ancient Norospire. Old Illindorian is seen as a holy tongue, used in the church's cantations worldwide where the original Ancient Valamari scripture has been lost. The modern version of the language is similar to its archaic form, but with strong Valamari influence. In its written form, Illindorian uses the Valamari alphabet and numerical system. Illindorians must choose a patron or matron god or goddess by the age of 15, whose virtues they will aim to exemplify in their day-to-day lives. This often leads them into the skill and trade they develop throughout their lives. For example, one who takes up the cause of Tirena might become a paladin, whereas one who chooses Elyrial might be a healer. Unlike in most human cultures, the code of chivalry isn't limited to paladins in Illindore. It is seen as a guide for how every man ought to conduct himself. This has led to a strict and unforgiving society where even small discourtesies are seen as blasphemous crimes. The people of Illindore hold that this breeds a culture of respect for authority and righteousness in their kingdom. Serfs are extremely loyal to their landlords and there hasn't been a peasant revolt in decades. In fact, serfs in Illindore often view Ederan serfs as entitled and lazy for revolting against their lords as often as they do. This Illindorian loyalty to authority is due in part to the strict enforcement of the law, and to the low education of most Illindorians. Aside from the human population, Illindore is home to the second most half-orcs out of any kingdom (after the Westmarch province in Ederan). There is also a decent-sized tiefling presence, but this is confined mostly to the Turnip Towns. The occasional halfling, gnome or dwarf may be spotted, but elves and dragonborn are extremely rare here. Illindorians have +1 WIS and -1 INT The Red Gold Legions Founded by Sir Pius Federico and blessed by the first High Cleric, the Red Gold Legions together form the greatest Paladin Order in Norospire. In fact, the modern order is less an order than it is an army, every soldier a highly trained paladin. There are three legions in total, each based at one of the original settlements of Illindore. The greatest legion is of course the First, based in Swordmount which is the traditional mustering ground of the legions and home to the Knight Divine. The Red Gold Standard bears three depictions of Scintillion aflame, the blade of Tirena. The greatest fire blade represents the First Legion, the one to its left is the Second and the one to its right is the Third. The words of the legions are the first line of the Cantation of Eternal Sunlight (Cantations 1:1, the Book of Truth), which read in Old Illindorian "Et Semper Serenum", It's Always Sunny. Membership of the legions is restricted to native Illindorians. Being knighted as a paladin of such an esteemed order is the highest honor an Illindorian may be granted. Those who serve well before their death are often remembered almost as gods, and their likeness may be found in the stone statues of the Swordmount catacombs. Organization '''Sworn Brother/Sister: '''Initiated paladin knight, the first line. Generally equipped with Chainmail. '''Knight Princept: '''More experienced paladins, deployed on the second line of a legion. They are generally equipped with plate. '''Knight Valiant: '''Veteran paladins, deployed in extreme situations. They rest one knee when not engaged in combat. Generally equipped with plate blessed by a Cleric. '''Knight Captain: '''The leader of a Paladin Cohort. '''Knight Commander: '''The leader of a legion. '''Knight Divine: '''The Head of the Red Gold Order. The current Knight Divine is Sir Arwin Eckhard. '''Knight Vigilant: '''A sainted paladin knight, often martyred in battle. They are said to fight by Tirena's side in the eternal battle with Hel. Relations Illindorian foreign relations rely mostly on how faithful the foreigners in question are to the Valamari Church. Since the Kreasian Rebellion, this has become significantly harsher. Ederan The Merchant King of Ederan is seen quite amiably by the King of Illindore. Ederan is the Holy Kingdom's strongest and most trustworthy alliance, as the Ederan people have always stayed true to the gods since the fall of the Empire. They also make very bountiful trade partners. The more radical spheres of Illindorian society do however view Ederans as a frivolous and hedonistic people, but this in no way represents the views of Illindore as a whole. Wizard's Peak The Wishmoreen are a mostly irreligious people, which angers the most zealous of the Kreasians, but Illindore swallows its pride in favor of an extremely beneficial research agreement which has served Illindore well throughout the years in its arcane and scholarly studies. Skalmarr A history of war makes relations between Skalmarr and Illindore tense. Watchtowers manned by Red Gold Paladins still watch the northern border, and inquisitors constantly search those frozen lands for even the slightest sign of heresy. Khugarin Steppes Orcs are seen as an evil race by the Illindorians due to a history of violence and total resistance to missionary work. The book of Hereafters in the Book of Truth tells of a demonic army called the Hordes of Xaladon that will overcome the kingdoms of man in a final battle in the Divine Wall, where Tirena will sacrifice herself to hold off the hellish tide. Many Illindorians believe this demon horde to be the orcs. Since The Fall, the orc tribes have raped, pillaged and murdered human towns, but now Illindore strikes back with the Eleventh Crusade. Hinode The Hinodese Empire is the only human nation that was never under Valamar's sovereignty. However, Illindore has taken up the task of conversion left behind by the Valamari and have high hopes that the Hinodese can be saved by their missionaries. Subhumans In Illindore, citizens of non-human races are known as subhumans as they are lesser. A subhuman may still be saved by the grace of Marpholones, but their spiritual journey is more difficult as there is more sin in their heart to overcome. Thus, Illindorians afford less freedoms to subhumans so that they can better guide the lesser races who do not know what is best for themselves and their path to enlightenment. Dwarves Dwarves are the most tolerated of the subhumans, as they have proven their usefulness to society in their tendency to be extremely resourceful and industrious. However, there is still major prejudice towards the dwarves, mainly on the basis of their aptitude for money-lending and banking, which are both banned by the Valamari Church since it redistributes wealth and power from the nobility to the peasantry and according to The Faith, only the nobility may be trusted with power. Gnomes Gnomes are regarded with caution in Illindorian society, as they are viewed as liars and thieves. They are also Fey beings, and the less educated of Illindore are not aware of the distinction between Fey and Demonic. There have been cases of wealthy Gnomes being thrown into prison for assumed thievery. Elves Elves are fey, which makes them feared and untrustworthy in Illindore. They are also one of the two subhuman races capable of breeding with humans and so Illindorians view them as a threat to the purity of their race. Dark Elves are especially hated as they are demon worshipers and directly oppose the Church of Valamar. Halflings Halflings are a degenerate hedonistic people, regarded with disgust more than anything. People may find them enjoyable to drink and make merry with, but would never consider one a friend or even worthy of life. Dragonborn Dragonborn are rare in Illindore, so when they are encountered they are usually mistaken for monsters and attacked. Those few scholars, bards and educated citizens of Illindore who know of Dragonborn society are disgusted by their disregard for family and see them as a coldly utilitarian people with little to no emotions. Tieflings Tieflings are the most debased of subhumans, for they were once human but sold that humanity for power. Illindorians hold tieflings to the sins of their ancestors, the noble Valamari who destroyed the church and welcomed demons into the world. Tieflings live now in the Turnip Towns of Illindore, slums in the lower parts of the cities where they are walked over by the rest of society. There remains the option of indentured servitude, which allows tieflings to leave the slums but in return they must live the life of a slave. This is seen as the only way a tiefling may come into the light of the gods. Half-Orcs Half-Orcs are an abomination in the eyes of Illindorians. They are the offspring of the Hel-born beasts of Xanadon, heathenish creatures who take what they want by any means necessary. A Half-Orc must try one hundred hundred times as hard as any other race to prove their worth to society if they wish to continue living as citizens of Illindore, as opposed to being sent back "home".